disneytsumtsumfandomcom-20200222-history
International Events/Star Wars Puzzles
This event ran during May 2018. Stormtrooper, Ninja Donald and Kimono Daisy were introduced in tandem with this event. The event lasts 'Til 5/24, 11:59 PM (PDT). Clear cards to get items and a Pin! Rules *6 Cards. Gather pieces to complete jigsaw puzzles! *Start by choosing a puzzle piece mission to take on! ** Normal Piece: you'll get as many puzzle pieces as are shown. ** Gift Piece: get 1 puzzle piece plus awesome items. ** Ball Piece: Hit the Ball Pieces 3 times with Bubbles or Skills to get a whole bunch of puzzle pieces. (Pieces * 10) *Character Bonus will help you clear missions more easily! ** Han Solo, Chewbacca & Stormtrooper get a Large Character Bonus. ** Other Star Wars Tsum Tsum get a Small Character Bonus. ** Ninja Donald and Kimono Daisy also have a character bonus. **Character Bonus Tsum Tsum can get a Ball Piece with just 1 hit with a Bubble or Skill. *Complete all 6 cards to get a Pin! Character Bonus Various Star Wars Tsum Tsum , plus newly released Tsum Tsum, give a Character Bonus for each mission type. Missions Card 1 Card 2 Card 3 Card 4 Card 5 Card 6 Gallery Event Images Star Wars events coming soon.png|Teaser for Star Wars Select Boxes and event Opening screen.png|App opening screen Star Wars Puzzles How to Play 0.png|How to Play Star Wars Puzzles How to Play 1.png|How to Play Star Wars Puzzles How to Play 2.png|How to Play Star Wars Puzzles How to Play 3.png|How to Play Star Wars Puzzles How to Play 4.png|How to Play Star Wars Puzzles Start.png|Start Star Wars Puzzles All Cards.png|All Cards to do Star Wars Puzzles Card 1.png|Card 1 puzzle Star Wars Puzzles Choices.png|Choose a piece! Star Wars Puzzles Card 1a.png|Card 1 with pieces Star Wars Puzzles Card 2.png|Card 2 puzzle Star Wars Puzzles Card 2a.png|Card 2 with pieces Star Wars Puzzles Card 3.png|Card 3 puzzle Star Wars Puzzles Card 3a.png|Card 3 with pieces Star Wars Puzzles Card 4.png|Card 4 puzzle Star Wars Puzzles Card 4a.png|Card 4 with pieces Star Wars Puzzles Card 5.png|Card 5 puzzle Star Wars Puzzles Card 5a.png|Card 5 with pieces Star Wars Puzzles Card 6.png|Card 6 puzzle Star Wars Puzzles Card 6a.png|Card 6 with pieces Star Wars Puzzles complete.png|All Cards completed Puzzle Pictures Star Wars Puzzles Card 1 picture.png|Card 1 Picture Star Wars Puzzles Card 2 picture.png|Card 2 Picture Star Wars Puzzles Card 3 picture.png|Card 3 Picture Star Wars Puzzles Card 4 picture.png|Card 4 Picture Star Wars Puzzles Card 5 picture.png|Card 5 Picture Star Wars Puzzles Card 6 picture.png|Card 6 Picture Pins Star Wars Puzzle Event pin GET!.png|Star Wars Puzzle Event cleared Other May events Solo May Login Bonus.png|May Login Bonus ~ day 1 Special Ruby Sale 2~11 May.png|Special Ruby Sale 25% Bonus Rubies! 2~11 May Solo May Login Bonus Cleared.png|May Login Bonus ~ day 20 Videos Introduced Tsums File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Stormtrooper Event File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Death Trooper (Star Wars Puzzles Event)|Card 1 - 12 (Get a Ball Piece!) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - C-3PO (Star Wars Puzzles Event)|Card 2 - 18 (Earn 400 EXP in 1 play.) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Parade Mickey (Star Wars Puzzles Event)|Card 3 - 16 (Use a Tsum Tsum with the initial 'M' to earn 1,750,000 score in 1 play.) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - C 3PO (Star Wars Puzzles Event) 2|Card 5 - 4 (Use a skill that calls a friend to create a 80 combo in 1 play.) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - R2-D2 (Star Wars Puzzles Event)|Card 5 - 6 (Activate skills 7 times in 1 play.) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Stormtrooper (Star Wars Puzzles Event)|Card 5 - 17 (Use a Star Wars Tsum Tsum to create a 20 chain in 1 play.) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - K-2SO (Star Wars Puzzles Event)|Card 6 - 6 (Use a Star Wars Tsum Tsum to create a 80 combo in 1 play.) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Chewbacca (Star Wars Puzzles Event)|Card 6 - 13 (Clear 690 Tsum Tsum in 1 play.) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - BB-8 (Star Wars Puzzles Event)|Card 6 - 18 (Use a Star Wars Tsum Tsum to earn 2,000,000 score in 1 play.) Category:Events Category:International Event Category:2018 Event